Until You Know
by chezahana
Summary: UPDATE. Disaat Sakura harus berjuang melawan maut, Sasuke malah sibuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya bersama Karin. Apakah dia akan benar-benar melakukannya? Dan bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apakah dia akan selamat? Please Mind to Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING** : Cerita ini agak gaje. Alurnya berantakan. Perpindahan suasana dari suasana yang satu ke yang lainnya berantakan dan tidak dibatasi. Mohon maaf bila mengecewakan.

**Until You Know  
**

_by : CheZaHana-chan_

Langit begitu gelap. Bintang pun muncul menghiasi langit malam. Hanya sesekali terlihat daun-daun berguguran karena diterpa angin. Udara malam yang sangat dingin terasa sangat menusuk, hingga seakan meremukkan tulang dan membekukan tubuh yang masih rapuh.

Entah kenapa, hati pemuda itu sangat gelisah. Firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu. Tapi dia tak tahu itu apa. Hanya saja, dia terus memikirkan gadis itu. Padahal selama ini, gadis itu tak pernah melintasi pikirannya, meski hanya sedetik saja. Tapi anehnya, kali ini dia memikirkannya. Bahkan semua kenangannya bersama gadis itu terbuka kembali di memorinya.

Hening.

"AKKHH... SAKIIIITTTT..." Jeritan kesakitannya sungguh membuat miris hati. Dia berjuang melawan maut. Dia berusaha mempertahankan karunia-Nya. Tetes airmata yang mengalir di pipinya senantiasa menjadi teman setianya.

"Sasukeeee... Sakiiitttt...Ya Tuhaaannn..." jeritnya. Dia memanggil pemuda bernama Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu tak jua muncul dihadapannya.

Udara malam semakin dingin. Angin yang berhembus semakin kencang. Kegelisahan pemuda itu semakin menjadi. Meski berusaha dia pungkiri, toh kenyataanya dia memikirkan gadis itu.

" Sasukeee~" Seorang perempuan berkacamata membuyarkan kegelisahan Sasuke. Dia menatap sekilas perempuan itu. Tapi kemudian, pandangannya beralih ke arah jendela kamarnya. Dia menatap langit yang mendung dari jendela kamarnya itu.

_"Hihihi...akhirnya aku bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke," _kata perempuan itu dalam hati. Dia langsung beraksi. Dia mendekati Sasuke dan merangkul lengan pemuda itu. Sasuke hanya menatap tak suka dengan tindakan gadis itu.

Di tempat lain, gadis itu masih berusaha untuk bertahan, "Sasukee... Sakiittt..." jeritnya lirih. Bulir-bulir airmata terus menghiasi mata indahnya.

"Ngh... Ano... Sa~su~keee~" desah perampuan itu. Sasuke menatap aneh perempuan yang sedari tadi berusaha menciumnya.

"Tidurlah..." perintahnya halus. Perempuan itu pun tersenyum nafsu.

"Aku ingin tidur besamamu~" kata perempuan itu. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke langsung menghindar. Dia menjauhi perempuan itu secara perlahan. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu menolaknya? pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau menolakku?" tanyanya setengah kesal. Sasuke hanya diam. Hatinya kembali gelisah. Dia kembali memikirkan gadis itu. Gadis yang amat mencintainya.

Darah perlahan mangalir di sela-sela kaki gadis itu. Dia meringis kesakitan. Tapi tak seorang pun tahu hal itu dan menolongnya. Dia melihat kakinya yang sudah penuh dengan darah. Perutnya benar-benar sakit. Dan dia terus memegangi perutnya yang besar itu sambil berkata, " Ya Tuhan... selamatkan anakku..."

"Sasuke, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya perempuan itu sok manis. Dia memeluk Sasuke yang terlihat sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Emosinya memang sedikit mereda. "Ehm, aku akan disini sampai kau tenang," kata perempuan itu yang berusaha menenangkan kegelisahan Sasuke. Dia tahu betul kalau Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Hening.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Sakura..." panggil seseorang bersuara laki-laki kepada penghuni rumah itu. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Situasinya begitu hening. Orang itu kembali mengetuk pintu, tapi masih tak ada jawaban. "Kemana dia?" tanya orang itu. Dia diam beberapa saat disana. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia beranjak pergi.

"Akkhhhh..." teriak gadis itu. Orang itu pun kaget.

"Sakura?" ucapnya khawatir.

Gadis itu sudag tak kuat. Tubuhnya lemah. Dia hanya mampu pasrah. Dia hanya bisa berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan bayi di dalam kandungannya.

"Sakura? Kau ada di dalam?" tanya orang itu panik. Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu hanya berucap lirih, " Sasuke-kun..." Setelah itu dia tak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan telentang dan kaki yang berlumuran darah.

Orang itu semakin khawatir. Dia pun mendobrak pintu rumah Sakura. Dan betapa kagetnya dia... gadis itu sudah terkulai lemah tak berdaya. Angin pun kian menampar Sasuke, seolah itu pertanda bahwa Sakura dalam bahaya.

"Sasuke~ Sudahlah~ kita kan bisa bersenang-senang... malam ini..." goda perempuan itu. Sasuke tetap diam dan semakin menghindari perempuan itu. "Aku kan sudah bilang, tidurlah!"

"Sakura..." kata orang itu khawatir. Dia pun mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Kau bilang mau membangun klammu kembali. Aku bisa membantumu," kata perempuan itu hingga berhasil membuat Sasuke mengacuhkan kegelisahannya. Rupanya dia tertarik dengan ucapan perempuan itu.

"Memang kau bisa apa?" tanya Sasuke. Dia menatap perempuan itu dengan wajah penasaran. Namun perempuan itu tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia hanya kembali mendekati Sasuke dan meraba dada bidang pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Kau hanya butuh keturunan," jawabnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Sasuke pun menepis tangan perempuan itu.

"Sa...kit..." ucap Sakura lemas yang ternyata sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Orang yang membawanya ke rumah sakit hanya berkata, "Bertahanlah Sakura!"

Perempuan yang mendekati Sasuke heran dengan sikap pemuda itu yang sama sekali tak tergoda oleh dirinya. 'Dia normal atau tidak?' pikirnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke datar. Perempuan itu kembali mendekati Sasuke dan meraba dada pemuda itu lagi. Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke tidak tergoda. Dia hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"GAWAT! Pendarahannya sangat parah. Kalau begini, tidak ada cara lain. Dia harus melahirkan sekarang juga. Kalau tidak, nyawanya bisa terancam!" seru salah seorang dokter di rumah sakit yang mengangani Sakura. Gadis itu hanya bisa menahan sakit sambil berucap lirih, "Sasuke-kun..."

"Aku tahu yang kau butuhkan. Kekuatan itu, aku bisa memberikannya." Perempuan itu terus mencoba membujuk Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat penasaran. "Aku bisa memberikannya kepadamu. Dengan begitu, Uchiha akan menjadi kaln terhebat. Bagaimana?" tanya perempuan itu dengan penuh percaya diri sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu sedikit mengiyakan ucapan perempuan tersebut. Tapi dia hanya diam, namun isyarat matanya mengijinkan.

"Bagaimana kondisi Sakura?" tanya orang itu cemas. Dokter yang menanganinya hanya menjawab, "Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Orang itu tampak sedih.

"Siapkan tim dokter sekarang juga! Kita akan melakukan operasi!" perintah salah seorang dokter yang masuk ke ruang operasi dalam keadaan panik dan tergesa-gesa.

"Lalu, apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita lakukan hal _itu,_" jawab perempuan itu sambil membelai pipi Sasuke.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit rasa takut karena melihat beberapa dokter sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu yaitu alat operasi.

"Kau harus melahirkan sekarang juga," jawab dokter itu. Sakura kaget.

"Ta-Tapi..." kata Sakura.

Ckiiittt... Rasa sakit itu kembali menyelimuti perutnya. "Aku... tidak mau... di operasi..." tolak Sakura pelan. Dia lemas karena sudah kehilangan tenaga.

Sasuke pun menerima perempuan itu. Demi klan dan keluarganya, Sasuke rela melakukan hal apapun. Termasuk melakukan hal _itu_ bersama perempuan yang ternyata bernama Karin.

"Ayo! Terus...!" kata dokter itu yang berusaha menyemangati Sakura. Perempuan bermata emerald itu tidak jadi di operasi, walaupun kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk melahirkan secara normal. Namun dokter memiliki pertimbangan lain. Meraka melihat tekad Sakura yang begitu besar dan itulah hal yang membuat mereka mengalah, meskipun mungkin hasil akhirnya akan buruk,

"Akkkhhh...!" teriak Sakura. Keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya. Terlihat sekali dia sangat kesakitan. Namun dia tetap berjuang demi anaknya, meski itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Perlahan busana yang melekat di tubuh Karin pun terlepas. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar akan melakukan hal _itu_.

"Sedikit lagi...! Dorong terus...!" Sakura berusaha menyelamatkan bayinya. Dalam keadaan tersebut, dia terus menyebut nama Sasuke. Namun yang muncul dalam memorinya hanyalah perlakuan kejam Sasuke padanya. Itu sungguh membuat hatinya sakit.

**Saat Sasuke meninggalkannya.**

_"Jangan pergi Sasuke... Aku membutuhkanmu..."_

_"Tapi aku tidak..."_

**Saat Sasuke tidak mau mengakui anaknya.**

_"Anak itu bukan anakku. Lagipula, aku tidak sudi memiliki anak dari perempuan Konoha sepertimu. Kau menyebalkan."_**_  
_**

**Saat Sasuke bilang tidak mencintainya.**

_" Jujur saja Sakura, aku tidak pernah perasaan apapun padamu. Apalagi mencintaimu. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."_

**Saat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.**

_"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan anak itu. Gugurkan saja dia! Atau... kubantu kau melakukannya!"_

Semua hal itu sungguh membuatnya tersiksa. Bahkan dia menangis saat mengingat hal itu. Bagaimana pun juga, dia tetap mempunyai perasaan. Hati yang kadang kala hampir membuatnya mati. Semua karena pemuda itu. Sasuke. Ya, pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Nggghhh..." Deru nafas Karin menari hebat lewat bibirnya. Sasuke benar-benar melakukannya. Padahal saat ini, Sakura harus bertarung antara hidup dan mati. Tapi Sasuke, dia malah bertarung antara nafsu dan cinta.

"Ya Tuhan..." sebut Sakura dalam hati. Dia sudah lelah. Benar-benar lelah.

"Ahhh~ Sasuuu~ keee~" desah Karin yang tak tahan dengan tindakan Sasuke. Tapi meskipun Sasuke berhasil membuat Karin mendesah tak karuan, tetap saja ada perasaan gelisah dalam hatinya.

"AKKKHHHH...! SASUKEEE...!" teriak Sakura sekuat-kuatnya.

"Sakura..." sebut Sasuke palan.

"Syukurlah, anakmu selamat..." kata dokter itu sambil menggendong bayi laki-laki yang masih berwarna merah dengan berat yang hanya 2,8 kilogram. Bayi itu hanya menangis pelan, namun terlihat sehat. Sakura tersenyum lega. Namun dia langsung lemas dan tak lama kemudian dia pingsan. Mungkin karena terlalu kelelahan.

"Dokter...! Gawat!" seru salah seorang perawatnya.

_"Ada apa dengan diriku?" _tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Separuh hatinya ingin menyudahi semuanya, tapi masih ada keinginan untuk meneruskan _demi klannya, _meskipun dia sama sekali tidak menikmatinya.

_"Sasuke, kenapa dia bisa tidak tergoda olehku?" _tanya Karin dalam hati. Dia bisa merasakan kegelisahan hati Sasuke. "Kau~kenapa~" tanya Karin sambil memegang leher Sasuke.

"Tekanan darahnya terus menurun! Detak jantungnya juga semakin lemah! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya dokter itu dalam keadaan panik.

_"Sakura, ada apa denganmu? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa aku terus memikirkanmu?" _Terus-menerus Sasuke menanyakan hal itu dalam hatinya. Tapi dia tak menemukan jawaban apapun. Sementara itu, Karin terus mendesah gila.

Setetes demi setetes air mulai jatuh membasahi dedaunan. Tetes air yang begitu pedih. Sasuke menghentikan aksi ekstrimnya. Dan Karin terkejut dalam heningnya suasana yang tercipta. "Ada apa?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba salam keadaan hatinya yang penuh keheranan. Sasuke memakai kembali pakaiannya dan berdiri menghadap jendela kamarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Karin. Dia pandangi suasana malam yang begitu menyesakkan. Karin tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Dadanya ikut terasa sesak. Hatinya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Mereka berdua terpaku dalam keheningan dan dalam rintikan hujan yang terus membawa derita di hatinya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Sakura? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya orang itu cemas. Dokter itu bingung harus mengatakan apa. "Anaknya selamat. Dia laki-laki yang sehat. Tapi Sakura..." jawab dokter itu dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

Cinta rasanya sangat sulit diungkapkan. Tapi saat sang cinta pergi, maka yang tersisa hanya penyesalan. Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut raven itu. Sebuah penyesalan tiba-tiba menyergap masuk ke dalam hatinya. Mungkinkah dia mampu marasakan bahwa cintanya telah pergi meninggalkannya?

Kini kedua insan itu sama-sama merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Mereka hanya bisa diam, sementara waktu terus berjalan seiring detak jantung mereka.

'Dokter, katakan padaku! sakura baik-baik saja, kan? Iya kan, dokter!" tanya orang itu dengan nada panik dan terus mendesak sang dokter yang hanya manusia biasa. Dokter itu hanya diam seribu bahasa. Seolah itu pertanda yang tidak baik. Melihat ekspresi sang dokter, orang itu langsung lemas. Wajahnya sangat sedih. Bahkan tetes airmata mulai turun membasahi pipinya.

"Tabahkan hatimu..." kata dokter itu sambil menepuk pelan bahu orang itu. Orang itu semakin tak dapat menahan airmatanya. Sementara sang dokter, melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Orang itu pun langsung terduduk di bangku tunggu pasien sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Airmata berlinang di pelupuk matanya. Dia tak kuasa untuk menahan kesedihannya.

"Ya Tuhan..." lirihnya pelan.

**To Be Continued**

Mungkin aku bakal digamparin ma fansnya SasuSaku karena buat fic seperti ini. Tapi gak apa2, karena aku menikmatinya. Hahahaha

Eits, tapi jangan lupa untuk REVIEW yach!


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Until You Know  
**

_by : CheZaHana-chan_

**Chapter : 2**

Tetes-tetes air itu mulai turun semakin deras. Awan hitam mulai berarak memenuhi seisi langit yang bahkan belum tersentuh oleh rembulan**. **Dedaunan yang semula kering mulai ikut basah karenanya. Angin pun tak tanggung-tanggung membuat dunia seakan mau hancur.

GLUDUK

GLUDUK

CTARR

Sasuke masih saja memandangi alam sekitarnya lewat jendela kamarnya. Rambutnya seakan ikut menari kala angin perlahan mulai datang berhembus di sekitarnya. Hatinya tetap gelisah. Pikirannya masih saja terpaku pada sosok yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Sosok itu kini begitu kuat melekat di memorinya, menggeser semua pemikirannya tentang ninja, Uchiha, Konoha, dan hal-hal lain semacam itu. Sekarang dia tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menyingkap semua misteri yang membuatnya mengingat gadis itu. Gadis yang bernama Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke..."

CTAARR

GLUDUK

GLUDUK

CTAARR

Sasuke merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya. Seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang sambil bersandar di punggungnya. KARIN. Perempuan itu tetap tak berubah. Dia masih saja berharap Sasuke mau menerimanya sebagai pendamping hidupnya, walaupun harus mengorbankan harga dirinya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, sampai kau bisa mencintaiku," ujar wanita itu dengan suaranya yang begitu lembut. Suara itu membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang, terasa perih dan sesak

Dia mengatupkan matanya perlahan dan tetap membiarkan angin yang membawa hujan itu menerpa dirinya. Dia juga tetap membiarkan wanita itu memeluknya dan berharap dia bisa melupakan gadis itu.

"Menikahlah denganku!" kata Sasuke tegas dengan tatapan matanya yang amat dalam. Gadis itu tersentak kaget mendengar pemuda itu tengah melamarnya.

"A-APA! Me-me-menikah denganmu!" tanya gadis itu tergagap tak percaya. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya satu kali tanda dia mengiyakan pertanyaan gadis itu.

Gadis itu masih tak bisa percaya. Dia mencubit lengannya sendiri untuk membuktikan bahwa dia tidak bermimpi. "Auw... Sakit..." ujarnya pelan sambil memasang ekspresi kesakitan. Onyx yang menatapnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Dasar bodoh."

Gadis itu kembali menatap pemuda itu— pemuda yang teramat dicintainya. Betapa sempurnanya pemuda itu baginya, dan betapa beruntungnya dia dilamar oleh pemuda itu. "Apa kau serius?" tanyanya lagi tak percaya. "Hn," jawab pemuda itu dalam artian 'ya'. Dan tak lama setelah itu, gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku mau menikah denganmu."

"Oeeekk...oeek..oeekk..." Bayi itu masih saja terus menangis. Mungkin dia haus atau mungkin dia ingin digendong ibunya. Ya, seorang perempuan menggendongnya. "Cup, cup, cup. Diam ya anak manis." Ternyata seorang suster. Namun sentuhan kasih sayang dari suster itu tetap disambut tangisan sang bayi. "Oeekk... Oeeekk..."

ZRRSSHH

Akhirnya langit menumpahkan seluruh air itu. Hujan telah turun tak henti-hentinya dengan sangat deras. Angin pun semakin berhembus kencang hingga membawa air itu membasahi wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu membuka matanya. Perasaan takut yang semakin besar mulai memasuki hatinya. Dia memegang tangan Karin dan melepaskan pelukan wanita itu. Karin kaget. "Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas. Sasuke langsung menutup jendela kamarnya dan berbalik menatap Karin. Sebuah tatapan yang penuh luka, namun tetap hangat.

"Karin..." sebut Sasuke lembut. Suaranya benar-benar membuat wanita di hadapannya itu merinding. Detak jantung Karin berdegup lebih kencang. "Ya," jawab Karin dengan tatapannya yang lembut sekali. Dia seakan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu padanya. Dan dugaannya benar. Pemuda itu mendekati Karin, terutama wajahnya, dan wanita itu memejamkan matanya agar lebih bisa menikmati sensasi yang akan diberikan oleh pemuda itu. Dia pun sedikit memajukan bibirnya yang disambut hati-hati oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu juga memejamkan matanya sambil mengepalkan erat tangan kanannya. Wajahnya terlihat penuh luka.

GLUDUK

GLUDUK

CTAAARR

Mereka berdua terlelap dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Tapi setengah jam kemudian pemuda itu bangun dari mimpinya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan disambut oleh wajah gadis yang amat manis yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Sasuke menyampingkan tubuhnya dan mulai memandangi wajah gadis itu. Dia begitu cantik, manis, namun kekanak-kanakan. Setidaknya itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan tentang gadis di hadapannya itu. Namun tak ada yang bisa memikat hatinya selain gadis itu. Mata hitam pekat Sasuke menatap dalam dan penuh kelembutan. Terlihat sekali dia sangat mencintainya.

Satu-persatu jemari Sasuke mulai menyentuh wajah gadis itu. Kulit itu begitu lembut dan membuat Sasuke semakin ingin menyentuhnya. Dia juga menyibakkan helai demi helai rambut gadis itu yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Dia tersenyum tipis namun penuh ketulusan. Kelihatannya dia sangat menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukannya itu. "Ngg..." Gadis itu menggeliat pelan dan Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan tangannya._ "Hampir saja,"_ ujarnya dalam hati. Tapi dia masih ingin melakukannya. Daia masih ingin menikmati moment itu. Yup, benar sekali. Dia kembali memainkan jemari tangannya di wajah gadis itu. Hingga pada akhirnya semua itu memuncak. Dia mencium bibir gadis itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Ciumannya begitu lembut dan penuh kehangatan, seolah tak ingin dilepaskannya.

"Sasuke..." Karin benar-benar heran. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Tidurlah, sudah malam," perintah Sasuke halus. Pemuda itu pun berjalan meninggalkan Karin tanpa menatapnya sedikit pun. Hati Karin seakan remuk, hancur berkeping-keping. Rasanya sangat sakit sampai dia meremas dadanya sendiri. Dia terjatuh di lantai dengan hanya ditemani cahaya lampu yang sinarnya mulai redup.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?" ujarnya sambil menahan sakit. Matanya mulai memanas, dan tak lama kemudian airmata mengalir pelan di pipinya. "Sasuke..." sebutnya sedih.

**To Be Continued**

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah review. Maaf reviewnya belum dibales. Soalnya ini buru-buru banget...


	3. Chapter 3

**Until You Know**

**chapter 3 **

disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

**Warning: Karakter yang ada di fanfic ini mengarah ke OOC, pairnya slight SasuKarin, dan alur maju mundur.**

* * *

_**Terkadang cinta itu lambat untuk disadari. Dan ketika engkau sadar, ia sudah pergi. Terlambat. Dan yang tersisa hanya penyesalan. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin tak mampu berbuat apa-apa ketika melihat pria itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menangis. Ah, wanita itu memang terkadang rapuh jika sudah dihadapkan pada sifat buruk keturunan Uchiha. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja mereka sudah sepakat. Sasuke sudah menyanggupi keinginannya. Tapi kini akhirnya semua berantakan. Ia ditinggalkan dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan.

Bukan Karin tak menyadarinya. Ia hanya tak ingin mendengar, tak ingin tau, bahwa di hati pria itu ada orang lain. Ia tak ingin peduli. Berusaha tak peduli dengan perasaan pria itu dan wanita lain yang ada di hatinya.** Ia takut ditinggalkan.** Terkesan egois. Toh, bukankah cinta itu memang egois? Ia harus memilikinya, tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya. Kejam? Bahkan ia tertawa jika mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia kejam? Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak kejam. Ia tidak merebut siapapun. Sasuke bukan kekasih siapapun. Dan Sasuke sendirilah yang memintanya untuk menemani pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Jadi ia tidak salah. Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah tau bahwa Sasuke adalah suami orang lain. Suami seorang wanita yang tak ia tau dan kenal. Suami dari wanita yang kini tak terdengar kabarnya, entah masih hidup atau sudah mati.

_"Ikut denganku! Aku membutuhkanmu!" _Itu perintah bukan ajakan. Karin masih ingat dengan jelas kata-kata itu. Dan dengan penuh tanda tanya, ia menyanggupi. Hingga akhirnya, mereka terjebak disini.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka jika perasaannya akan sekacau ini. Ia pikir ia akan baik-baik saja setelah meninggalkan segalanya, melupakan semua tentang gadis itu. Ia pikir semua tak akan serumit ini. Tapi nyatanya, kini hatinya terasa begitu sesak. Ia tak tau mengapa. Tapi seluruh pikirannya tertuju pada Sakura. Gadis yang setahun lalu ia nobatkan sebagai seorang Uchiha. Ini gila. Sasuke hampir frustasi karenanya. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut ravennya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja.

.

_"Menikahlah denganku!" Sakura mengerjap tak percaya mendengar ucapan rekannya itu. Jelas ia tak percaya. Sasuke mengucapkan itu dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi._

_"Sasuke-kun, kau demam, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sasuke. Lelaki itu menepisnya. Sakura mundur sesaat, terkejut._

_"Iya. Atau tidak?" Tatapan Sasuke menuntut, memaksa._

_"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lirih. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Sasuke heran. "Kenapa aku, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Lelaki itu mendengus sebal. Gadis dihadapannya ini memang sangat menyebalkan. Apa semuanya membutuhkan alasan? Ia sendiri tak memiliki alasan logis kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu. Ia hanya menuruti kata hatinya. Ini bukan kebiasaannya. Tapi entahlah, ia hanya yakin bahwa pilihannya tepat._

_"Sakura..." _

_Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap obsidian Sasuke. Iris mata itu menatapnya lembut. Dan perasaan Sakura menghangat. Ia tau, tiap kali mata itu menatap matanya, maka jantungnya akan berdetak tak karuan. Tapi ia tak pernah merasa segila ini sebelumnya. Perasaan yang dialaminya sekarang ini sungguh memabukkan. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sedemikian dalamnya._

_"Percayalah padaku." Sakura mengangguk. Ia refleks melakukan itu. Ah, sungguh Uchiha itu memang penghipnotis ulung._

_._

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapan matanya kosong sekosong hatinya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sekarang ia begitu merindukan sosok itu. Ia menginginkan Sakura ada disini. Ingin memeluknya, menciumnya, dan tak ia lepaskan sedikitpun. Tapi semuanya kosong. Ia tak menemukan apapun selain kehampaan.

Pria berusia 23 tahun itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Menatap ranjang itu mengingatkannya pada malam pertamanya dengan Sakura.

.

_Ini pertama kalinya Sakura berada dalam satu ruangan yang ia sebut sebagai kamar bersama dengan seorang laki-laki yang baru beberapa jam menjadi suaminya. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sakura tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa dan Sasuke pun demikian, meski terlihat cuek. Yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Sasuke berbaring di ranjangnya tanpa berbicara sedikitpun pada Sakura yang masih berdiri menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Namun gestur gadis itu terlihat sedikit tak nyaman. _

_"Tidak mau tidur?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada perhatian. Pipi Sakura bersemu merah. Terlihat menggemaskan. Sasuke yang sedang duduk itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang mungkin ikut memerah. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya yang kian menggila. Shit! batinnya kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia merasakan perasaan yang begitu hebatnya ini? Bahkan otak jeniusnya seperti tak berfungsi. Logikanya tak bisa menjawab. Dan ini pertama kalinya bagi seorang Uchiha. Oh God. Ia lebih memilih berhadapan dengan seribu atau bahkan jutaan musuh daripada harus menghadapi seorang gadis yang baru saja menjadi istrinya dan, kau bisa bayangkan ia hanya berdua dengan gadis itu dalam satu kamar._

_Sakura berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang suaminya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke. Jantungnya pun tak karuan. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh suami istri di malam pertama mereka. Tangannya bahkan gemetar dan berkeringat. Ia berkali-kali mengusap-usap tangannya demi menghilangkan kegugupannya. Dan hening._

_._

_._

_"Sakura..."_

_"Hnn..."_

_"Arigatou..." Sesaat sebelum mereka berdua terlelap, pria itu mengecup kening wanita yang berbaring di pelukannya. Lama. Dan penuh perasaan. Perasaannya menghangat. Ruang yang kosong itu telah terisi kembali. Ia jelas tak bisa memahami semua ini. Hanya saja ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai sensasi perasaan yang seperti nikotin ini. Membuatnya kecanduan. Memabukkan. _

_Uchiha Sasuke tak bisa lepas dari Haruno Sakura. Ya, barangkali kini marga wanita itu sudah berubah. Ia tersenyum tipis. Pipinya merona mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Ia sudah membuat seorang gadis menyerahkan kesuciannya padanya. Ada rasa bangga tak terlukiskan yang kini ia rasakan. Ia menjadi satu-satunya pria yang dicintai oleh Sakura dan ia pula satu-satunya pria yang mendapatkan harta berharga dari gadis itu. Sasuke tersenyum tulus sambil membelai lembut rambut wanita itu. Dan mereka pun sama-sama terlelap._

_. _

Ia berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Dan saat ia terbangun, semua akan kembali seperti sediakala. Ada ayah, ibu, serta kakaknya yang menemaninya sarapan pagi. Namun semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Keluarganya telah pergi lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Ia sendiri. Meski beberapa waktu yang lalu ia memiliki teman yang seperti keluarganya sendiri, tetap saja kini ia sendiri. Karena ia yang memilih pergi. Termasuk pergi dari sisi wanita yang biasa mengisi kekosongan hatinya selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Pria itu mencoba memejamkan matanya. Namun nihil. Berkali-kali ia berganti posisi. Ke kanan, ke kiri, telentang, bahkan tengkurap pun sudah ia lakukan. Namun ia tetap tak bisa tidur. Ia kembali bangkit sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tampak frustasi. Lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, ingatanya membawa dirinya pada kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana ia harus dengan tega meninggalkan istrinya.

_._

_Hari itu tepat hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Sebagai seorang istri, Sakura sudah menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk merayakan hari jadi suaminya itu. Sejak pagi ia sangat sibuk menata meja makan dan rumahnya. Lelah pun tak ia hiraukan. Yang terpenting baginya adalah Sasuke bisa merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Dan sebuah kejutan pun siap ia berikan untuk Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mengingat hadiah yang akan ia berikan pada Sasuke._

_Sambil menunggu sang suami pulang, Sakura membaca sebuah buku kedokteran mengenai bedah mata. Ia duduk di sofa ruang depan rumahnya, berjaga-jaga agar cepat membukakan pintu saat Sasuke pulang. Ia ingat. Dulu Sasuke hampir buta karena luka parah di matanya. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan pria itu. Bahkan ia sempat ingin mendonorkan matanya, namun dicegah oleh Tsunade. Beruntung Sasuke. Entah karena takdirnya atau memang ia terlalu mujur, matanya baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. Karena itu Sakura sangat berminat tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan mata. Ia kembali tersenyum penuh semangat sambil matanya menelusuri satu persatu kalimat berhuruf kanji itu._

_Krieeet..._

_Suara pintu dibuka. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menuju pintu itu. Sasuke pulang. Wanita itu langsung berdiri, berlari pelan menghampiri pria itu sambil tersenyum dan mengucapkan, "Okaeri, Sasuke-kun."_

_Tak ada jawaban._

_Ia langsung berjalan tanpa memandang Sakura sedikitpun bahkan saat jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti. Wanita itu menatap heran punggung yang berjalan perlahan menjauhinya. Jauh. Jarak itu entah mengapa terasa begitu jauh, sama seperti saat dulu ketika pria itu hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Dadanya sesak seketika kala mengingat itu. Namun buru-buru ia menepis rasa yang entah mengapa begitu menyakitkan._

_Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke ke kamarnya. Ia berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Senyumnya memudar kala mendapati pria itu tengah memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas ransel yang biasa ia bawa saat pergi jauh._

_"Kau... mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya parau. Sakura merasa ada mencekat tenggorokannya saat itu. Bagai ditimpa berton-ton beban, dadanya terasa amat sesak. _

_Hening._

_Kembali tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara detak jam yang berusaha memecah kebisuan diantara mereka berdua._

_Lelah dengan keadaan ini, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Menatap pria bermata hitam kelam itu lekat-lekat. Mencari jawaban atas semua tanya yang ada di benaknya saat ini. Namun Sakura tak menemukan apapun. Tatapan itu begitu dingin, menusuk hingga ke relung hati Sakura. Kehangatan yang dulu ia rasakan ketika menatap mata itu sirna dalam sekejap. Sakura mundur, menundukkan wajahnya._

_"Ini hari ulang tahunmu, bukan?" Wanita itu kembali tersenyum, mengusir segala gundah di hatinya, menatap pria bermarga Uchiha itu sekali lagi._

_"..."_

_"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam spesial untukmu, Sasuke-kun. Kau pasti lapar, bukan?" Sakura menghela napasnya. _

_"Tidak." Satu kata berisi penolakan dengan nada dingin khas Uchiha itu sukses menohok Sakura. Mata hitam itu menatap tajam mata istrinya, seolah-olah istrinya itu adalah musuh yang hendak dimusnahkannya._

_Dengan tatapan tak pedulinya itu, Uchiha Sasuke memakai ranselnya berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan Sakura. Langkahnya pelan namun tegas. Sakura terdiam. Airmatanya menetes sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia berlari mengejar Sasuke._

_"Sasuke-kun!" _

_Tak menghiraukan suara Sakura yang memanggilnya, Sasuke terus berjalan keluar hingga sebuah kalimat menghentikan langkah Sasuke._

_"Aku hamil, Sasuke-kun." Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar, menyayat. Suara itu menembus pertahanan hati Sasuke, mengiris pedih hati yang ia kunci rapat-rapat itu. _

_Ia diam._

_"Aa. Sebenarnya sudah sejak seminggu lalu aku mengetahuinya. Hanya saja, aku ingin ini menjadi hadiah di hari ulang tahunmu. Aku berniat memberitahukannya padamu saat kita makan malam," lanjut Sakura dalam sekali napas. Airmatanya berhenti menetes. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan._

_"Tapi sepertinya semua rencanaku berantakan. Haha," tawa wanita itu hambar. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk. Sasuke tak bergeming. _

_"Aku berharap bisa membuatmu senang Sasuke-kun," lirihnya. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke tak merespon. Ia hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Tangannya mengepal kuat disana._

_"Sayangnya..." berhenti sejenak seraya menolehkan kepalanya, menatap tajam mata emerald Sakura. "Aku tidak senang sama sekali."_

_Dingin._

_Semilir angin malam yang berhembus melalui pintu yang terbuka membuat aura di sekitar mereka makin mencekam. Sakura membelalakkan matanya, menatap tak percaya ucapan pria di hadapannya itu. _

_Dan Sasuke berbalik pergi. Lagi. Jauh. Airmata Sakura mengalir deras. Ia menangis, namun tak terisak, tak bersuara. Menyebabkan dadanya sesak. Emosinya meluap. Ia marah. Kesal. Semua rasa itu menjadi satu, siap meledak._

_"Tidak senang?" tanya Sakura dengan nada suaranya yang sedikit meninggi. Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya._

_"Kau bilang tidak senang, Sasuke-kun?" ulangnya sedikit merendah. "LALU KENAPA KAU MENIKAHIKU? KENAPA SAAT ITU KAU MELAMARKU? BAHKAN SAAT KUTANYA ALASANNYA, KAU HANYA MENYURUHKU UNTUK PERCAYA!" Suara itu nyaris berteriak. Emosinya meluap, menyebabkan napasnya terengah. Airmatanya meluncur tak tertahan._

_Tak ada jawaban._

_"Sejak awal aku memang bodoh. Aku terlanjur percaya padamu. Padahal jelas-jelas aku tau kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku," lanjut Sakura pelan. Nyaris saja ia terisak. Namun ditahannya. "Kau membuatku percaya, Sasuke-kun." _

_Isaknya terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepalanya diam. Entah ekspresi apa yang dipasang oleh pria itu. Tak ada yang tau._

_"Kau bersikap seolah-olah kau menyayangiku. Kau selalu bersikap manis padaku. Membuat asaku melambung tinggi. Namun kini, dalam sekejap kau menjatuhkanku. Menghempaskanku hingga ke dasar lautan," lanjut Sakura tak tertahan. Ia terisak. Bahunya bergetar.  
_

_"Aku tak pernah memaksamu," jawab Sasuke membela diri. Emosi wanita itu makin meluap. _

_"Kau..." geram Sakura. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Ingin rasanya ia meninju pria itu. Kalau perlu membunuhnya. Sadis? Jangan salahkan Sakura yang berpikiran seperti itu. Ini salah Sasuke yang sudah membuat dirinya hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya. Sakura mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi hatinya tetap tak bisa terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke. _

_"Bagaimana dengan anak ini, hah? Bagaimana bisa kau lari tanggung jawab? Bukankah kau yang menginginkannya?" tanya Sakura yang mati-matian menahan amarahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke tetaplah suaminya. Ia harus menghormatinya. Meski hatinya benar-benar terluka, siap hancur saat itu juga.  
_

_"Aku tak menginginkannya. Dan tidak akan bertanggung jawab," jawab Sasuke dingin, sinis. Emerald Sakura membulat. "Kalau kau tak bisa menjaganya, mudah saja Sakura..." Kembali Sasuke menatap Sakura tegas. "Gugurkan saja!"_

_Demi apapun di dunia ini, itu kata-kata terkejam yang Sakura dengar. Airmata yang berusaha ia tahan sejak tadi akhirnya mengalir deras bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang melangkah pergi. Seketika perutnya terasa nyeri, seperti ada yang meremas-remasnya. Ia meringis tertahan. Lututnya terasa lemas. Dan Sakura terjatuh. Pandangannya buram. Namun ia masih melihat dengan jelas saat-saat pria itu keluar dari rumahnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang. _

_Sesaat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, Sakura sempat berucap, "Aku membencimu, Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat membencimu." _

_. _

Tetes airmata itu mengalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya yang kelam. Wajahnya tertunduk tertutupi oleh helaian rambutnya yang hitam. Suaranya terisak pelan. Ia meremas dadanya yang begitu sakit. Menyesal sekarang pun sudah tak ada gunanya. Ia telah salah melangkah. Dan kini rasa bersalah seakan ingin membunuhnya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku," sesalnya disela tangisannya yang nyaris tak bersuara. Seseorang itu mendekatinya, memeluknya erat seakan ikut merasakan perasaan pria itu. Betapa kini ia menyadari bahwa pria itu rapuh. Ia pun ikut menangis. Karena kini ia berada di posisi yang sama dengan pria itu. Karin dan Sasuke sama-sama kehilangan. Karin telah kehilangan hati itu yang ia kira untuknya. Dan Sasuke telah kehilangan satu-satunya keluarganya. Ia kehilangan Sakura dan tak pernah tau apakah ia akan kembali menemukan wanita itu atau tidak.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued **

Dua tahun saya ga apdet fic ini. Hahaha #digeplak

Sedikit agak gak nyambung sama chapter sebelumnya. Soalnya ini saya buatnya sambil kerja di tengah tumpukan faktur yang bikin lieur. ==" Dan mungkin juga menjawab pertanyaan para readers tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Belum semuanya terungkap sih. Tapi kan seenggaknya udah ketauan tuh siapa yang nikah sama Sasuke. Haha.

Saya gamau Karin sama Sasuke. Gak tega sama Sakura. Coz saya udah buat dia terlalu menderita di fic ini. #pelukSaku

Perihal apa yang terjadi sama Sakura nanti, apa dia koma atau mati atau masih hidup, itu rahasia Ilahi #dilempar Wkwkwk

Yang jelas, saya mau menyiksa ketiga tokoh utama yang ada di fanfic ini. #lirikSakuSasuKarin #dichidori

Tapi terima kasih buat semuanya. Saya gak bisa sebutin satu-persatu. Tapi percayalah, berkat kalian juga saya mampu menyelesaikan fanfic ini #terharu

Dan terakhir, jika berkenan, bolehkan saya minta reviewnya? Hehehe ^^

.

.

Selesai di Tangerang Selatan, 08 Mei 2013 (2.241 words)


End file.
